Marianna Kochurova
Marianna Kochurova is a Russian actress and singer, soloist of the Serebro music band, who won the right to become part of the legendary pop trio in February 2019. CHILDHOOD AND YOUTH Marianna Vladimirovna Kochurova was born on July 6, 1996 in St. Petersburg. The Marianne family is a true example of love, understanding and caring. The girl’s parents, Marina and Vladimir, have been together for more than 37 years and still love each other dearly. And Marianne has a bunch of nephews in whom she does not have a soul and with whom she tries to spend as much time as possible. From an early age, Marianne was interested in music and dancing. Kochurova jokingly calls himself "always dancing and singing." Parents supported their daughter's creative impulses and sent the girl to school with a musical bias, where Marianna mastered playing the piano and musical notation. “I can’t say that there I understood my passion for this type of art. I understood this when I left my hometown, when any of my state of mind was accompanied by “MUSIC”, ”says Kochurova. The choice of a future profession for a high school student was quite obvious - only theatrical! And in 2014, she became a student of the famous GITIS. The girl chose the full-time department of the variety department to get the specialty "Acting Art". The course was headed by Elena Yurievna Shanina, actress of the Lenkom Theater, People’s Artist of Russia, former wife of the Soviet and Russian actor Alexander Zbruev . Theater and Cinema. From the first courses of the institute, Kochurov gradually starred in the extras of domestic TV shows - she has not yet got large roles. But among her classmates there are those who have already managed to remember the viewer a little. Among them, Inessa Sukhanova, which could be seen in the TNT series “Street” (Ksyusha's girlfriend), and Ekaterina Kozhemyakina (“Pink or the Bell”, 2018, directed by Yuno Shamilov). Together with classmates, Marianne not only plays on the stage of the GITIS Educational Theater, but also participates in theater festivals. For example, in October 2018, students won the audience at the main theater festival of Slovenia “Borshnikov Srechane”, which takes place in the city of Maribor. As part of the program, fourth-year students presented a graduation performance based on the play by Mikhail Bulgakov, “Zoykina Apartment”. Marianne admits that over the past few years she sat down at the piano only five times - in moments of emotional outburst. However, at the end of 2018, the girl had to seriously take up the instrument, as it was required by the educational performance. But Kochurov always found time to sing. In 2014, Kochurova, under the creative pseudonym Maryana Monaco, took part in the vocal project #Openground. The girl was ahead of more than 1000 Petersburgers and reached the finals, captivating the judges with a vivid performance of foreign hits and jazz improvisation. SEREBRO At the end of 2018, Maxim Fadeev , producer of the pop group Serebro, announced the dissolution of the current staff and the recruitment of new members. Olga Seryabkina , who worked in the group for more than 12 years, decided to pursue a solo career. In place of Seryabkina and two other soloists, Ekaterina Kishchuk and Tatyana Morgunova , more than 30 thousand girls who were selected as part of Instagram casting claimed. Marianna Kochurova also decided to apply for participation and at the end of November 2018 posted on her Instagram page a record on which she sang the song Hip-hop artist Lesha Swik's "Raspberry Light". The performance of Marianne was highly appreciated by netizens. Someone noted that Kochurova’s version is even better than the original, while others wrote that they would certainly root only for her. The day before the publication of the video, Marianne created a separate account on Instagram, on which she decided to share her music with users. “Here I will spread more likely covers and, I hope, subsequently my songs,” the girl wrote in the first post. In mid-January, the casting ended. However, Maxim Alexandrovich was unsatisfied with his results and conducted another casting. Finally, by February 2019, a new team was recruited, which included Irina Titova (former athlete, professional diving), Elizaveta Kornilova (daughter of musician Igor Kornilov) and Marianna Kochurova. PERSONAL LIFE OF MARIANNA KOCHUROVA Nothing is known about Marianna Kochurova’s personal life. Judging by the posts of Marianne “VKontakte”, in 2013 she had a relationship with a very romantic young man who presented her lover with huge bouquets of roses. It is difficult to say whether the girl’s heart is busy right now, but fans have no doubt that such a beauty simply can’t be left alone. MARIANNA KOCHUROVA NOW On February 14, 2019, the new Serebro band debuted on the stage of the State Kremlin Palace. The soloists of the trio took part in the concert of MUZ-TV, performing the well-known song “Love Between Us”. Although the girls stayed on stage quite confidently, many fans took the singers unfriendly. The girls were accused of a total lack of sexuality and tightness, and the entire performance was called the worst in the history of the group. Some fans admitted that they did not see the future of the group, and the project should have been closed. However, the audience reacted positively to Serebro's performance and endowed the performers with thunderous applause. Gallery WindowsXPRTMBoot.png|Boot screen WinXPSafe.png|Safe to shutdown screen Category:Mods Category:Operating System Category:Windows XP Category:Windows